drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Drachen-Wiki:Drachenarena
Archiv 1 __TOC__ Hallo Leute! Das Drachenwiki hat jetzt wie das Kirby-Wiki und das Monsterwiki eine Arena. Hier werden jede Woche oder Monat 2 Drachen gegeneinander kämpfen! Es läuft so ab, dass ihr in Benutzer oder Annonymen-Stimmen voten könnt es ja sehen wenn ihr runter scrollt;) Bei Problemen oder Fragen schreibt auf die Disku der Arena oder an Monstermaster7 oder EbrithilBowser. Viel Spaß noch!!! Regeln und Voraussetzungen # Vor dem Schreiben muss ein Nummerierungszeichen (#) gesetzt sein. # Füge keine Leerzeilen zwischen zwischen den Stimmen ein. # Überprüfe, ob du deine Signatur eingesetzt hast, außer du stimmst annonym ab. # Pro Kontest kannst du ein mal wählen. # Gib einen gültigen Grund an (nicht so was wie: "Super!" oder "Xy soll gewinnen!"). # Halte deine Begründung kürzer als die Seite ist ;) # Du kannst deine Stimme abändern oder löschen, tust du das bei anderen, ist das Vandalismus, der mit einer scharfen Verwarnung geahndet wird. Drache der Apokalypse VS. Lichtdrachen {| style ="width: 100%;" |- |colspan="2" style="width: 36%; background: #202030"|thumb|150px |colspan="2" style="background: #DDDDDD; text-align: center" valign="top"|thumb|350px Aktuelle Arena Apokalyptisches Schlachtfeld |colspan="2" style="width: 36%; background: #A9A9BB"|thumb|150px |- |style="width: 100%; background: #DDDDDD; padding: 5px" colspan="6"| Gut gegen Böse |- |colspan="3" style="width: 50%; background: #B0B0C0; padding: 5px" valign="top"| Stimmen für den Drachen der Apokalypse #Ich bin für den Drachen der Apokalypse, da er die dunkle Seite der Macht verkörpert. Mit seinen sieben Köpfen ist er dem Lichtdrachen weit überlegen. Ausserdem kann er, da er ja der Satan ist, seine Gestalt verändern, was ihm einen zusätzlichen Vorteil verschafft. PS: In der Bibel heisst es, der Drache schlug mit seinem Schweif ne Menge Sterne vom Himmel. Damit kann er die Sphäre, in der der Lichtdrache lebt schwer beschädigen @DerImperator: Ich weiss nicht, was Engelsgesang gegen einen siebenköpfigen Drachen und seine Dämonenarmee nützen soll @Drachenmagier: Verabscheuen heisst nicht, dass es Schaden macht. Aber ich hab im Lichtdrachenartikel was gefunden: Lass uns doch in aller Ruhe darüber reden 0,0 Na ja, es heisst ja, das Lichtdrachen Konflikte friedlich über ein Gespräch lösen. Ich bin dabei. Der Teufel ist immerhin ein Meister der Überredungskunst. Die wahre Gestalt des Bösen erkenbt man erst, wenn es zu spät ist. Und wenn dein Drache nicht reden will, stirbt er. Muahaha Da hilft das ganze Wissen nix. Die Tarnung des Teufels ist perfekt. Da sind schon einige Götter drauf reingefallen Ich hab nie gesagt, dass er nicht da ist, aber es könnte sein, dass du glaubst, du hättest Satan gekillt, in Wahrheit war das ein harmloser Scherge und der echte Teufel ist bereits in deiner Festung (in Lichtdrachen oder Engels-Gestalt) und hat die Macht übernommen Ich glaube, unser Gespräch hier führt zu nix. Ich möchte nur, dass du eins weist: H.P. Lovecraft hat mich gelehrt, dass das Böse niemals vollständig besiegt werden kann. Und egal, wie viele Argumente wir beide haben, jeder von uns hat nur eine Stimme, also bringt uns das nix. Wenn du meinst. Dann kämpf ruhig. Oder kauf dir Overlord (gibts für Wii, PS3 und XBOX360), dann siehst du, dass das Böse immer einen Weg findet. Bowser 09:45, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ich bin für den drachen der Apokalypse da er cooler aus sieht als der andere und stärker istMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 13:12, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Annonyme Stimmen #Death to the world - and satan rules!!! Der Drache der Apokalypse hat sogar eine eigene Fangemeinde!! # |colspan="3" style="width: 50%; background: #D0D0E0; padding: 5px" valign="top"| Stimmen für den Lichtdrachen # der strahl des lichtdrachen ist sehr stark gegen untote und alles böse ist. dazu brauche ich wohl nichts mehr zu sagen^^Drachenmagier 17:23, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) @Bowser: aber böse^^ hast ja selbst gesagt er verkörpert das böse und ich sagte UND alles, was böse ist ;-) (oder wie es im artikel steht: "bei allem was untot, dämonisch oder desgleichen ist")^^ joa, letztendlich gewinnt ja der, der ne bessere strategie und so weiter hat (oder in diesem fall die meißten stimmen hat^^) PS zurück^^: es geht um die lichtdrachen auf dem schlachtfeld :-P ich habe es gefunden!!^^ schaue Fähigkeiten: letzte sätze nach^^ ich glaub zumindest, dass es ihm darum geht^^ wie meinst du das??^^ achso^^, aber es steht auch im artikel, dass es bei finsteren und dämonischen wesen nicht so ist^^ lichtdrachen kennen sich wahrscheinlich schon gut genug mit bösen wesen aus :-P xD natüürlich... mitten aufm apokalyptischen schlachtfeld ist satan nirgends zu entdecken^^ darauf fällt man garantiert rein :-P außerdem können auch lichtdrachen ihre gestalt verändern^^ jaa, die lichtdrachen könnten das ja auch machen^^ ich weiß ja^^, aber ich finde diese diskussion eig. ganz amüsant^^ xD naja dass das böse nie vollständig besiegt werdn kann, ist mir auch klar, aber dagegn kämpfen sollte man schon, auf die ein oder andere weise^^ ich sagte doch auf die ein oder andere weise^^ also nich unbedingt mit waffen^^ overlord?? das kenn ich^^ voll lol glaub ich^^ #2.Der Lichtdrache ist im Vorteil, da er der Magie mächtig ist und Engelsgesang wiedergeben kann.DerImperator 15:47, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Annonyme Stimmen # Ich stimme Drachenmagier zu, außerdem finde ich den Lichtdrachen viel hübscher als den apokalyptischen Drachen... Kategorie:Drachen Wiki Kategorie:Drachenarena Kategorie:Spaß